Transformers: The Lost Leader
by AeriaCatZ
Summary: Niko Wind found an unknown alien in a state of dying an amnesiac. He forget half of his memories, his name, who he is, where he is from, his friends, his enemies, and his memories as leader of autobots. In another side, few Autobots work together with the twin human to find Autobots's leader, Optimus Prime. OC & OOC inside!


**Notes: Optimus, Arcee, and all Decepticons are using TFP designs, and for another Autobots are using bayverse design TQ.**

First, I don't own Transformers (of course, you dumbass!). But, the plot is **mine.**

Second, there is **three OC** as human character, one as main character, and the other not (maybe one of you doesn't like it).

 **Third** , I'm **not US/UK.** If you found some **false grammars** or something, I hope you tell me by reviews.

 **Fourth,** I **don't following** Transformers **G1, Prime** , or anything. I just **following** the **live act** movie.

 **Fifth** , there are some adult language, like _sh*t, assho*e_ and etc. So, rate for this is 'M'.

Main Character:

Niko Wind (human OC)

Optimus Prime

 **WARNING! THIS FIC CONTAIN A FUCKING BAD GRAMMAR WHICH COULD MAKE YOUR EYES SICK.**

.

.

.

.

 **Chapter 01: Found You**

Cybertron. A Planet which has a life. In Cybretron, there is a race living in there, It is called Transformers, an intelligent mechanical beings. They were live with peaceful, once. But then came an unstopable war between two allies, Autobots and Decepticons. That war made a peaceful life was gone likes a smoke. Thousands robots died in wars. Cybertron is dying because that unstopable wars.

Outnumbered and less power, made Autobots thought that they wouldn't win the war and escaped the battle.

Between the Autobot's spaceships, The Ark, one of them was drived by leader of Autobots, Optimus Prime, and few Autobots. Decepticons knew it and then they chased that spaceship.

"SH*T! They are chasing us! Drift, faster!"

"This is the fastest speeds, b*tch!" The Ark flying in space with full speed without destination.

Because, what they need to do now is escape from Decepticons who chased them.

"Decepticons, shoot them!"

Leader of Decepticons, Megatron gave a command. Immediately few Decepticons in the Nemesis, Decepticon's spaceship, prepare they weapons and shot the Ark.

"They are shooting us!"

SYUTTT..

"WATCH OUT!

A laser launched from Decepticons and hit the Ark. Effect that spaceship was cut in half. Unfortunenately, the Autobots are apart from they leader because all of it.

"Optimus!"

.

.

.

.

"ATTENTION!"

"ORDER ARM!"

GRAKK..

The soldiers are lining up in field. Their eyes are staring straight to front.

"STAND EASY!"

As command, the soldiers changed their pose.

"Even world live in peace, it's not a reason to stop training. War could happens in any time. That's why we should ready every time. Do you understand?" The Brigadier staring sharply at the soldiers who listening his speech.

"Yes sir!" Said the soldiers in one voice.

"DO YOU UNDERSTAND?"

"YES SIR!"

"ORDER ARM!"

"FALL OUT!"

The soldiers who were lined up are neatly disbanded. Sounds of their stomping shoes are sounded like beautiful music, as if how brave that soldiers, they who fight for their country.

"You trained them well, Brigadier Wind." One of military, or partner of the Brigadier said.

"Yeah.. Even our world is peace, but we never know when war begins. Although we don't want it happens. We can't guess what will happen in the future, Colonel Lennox."

"Yeah. By the way, my daughter has a birthday. Do you want go to my house to celebrate it? Tonight." Colonel Lennox or someone who is known as William Lennox asked.

"Your little girl? Hmph.. How old is she?"

"Today, she is ten years old."

"Ten years old, eh? She has grown up quickly. I think last time when I met her, she was seven years old."

"Yeah, you damn right. By the way, you have daughter too, don't you? Why don't you meet her?" The Brigadier is speechless. He breath slowly and rub his nape.

"I will attend your party." Suddenly his attitude become cold and leave Colonel.

"Wha- Niko? Wait.. Brigadier!"

.

.

.

.

A car drive with average speed on the road. The road which no street lamp in there. There is nothing around the road, just wild grasses and heath. There is no vehicle pass that road, except that car. The car which is Brigadier Niko Wind's car.

Niko feels little bit dizzy. Maybe because he drank to much in the party. Niko looks to his watch which shows 10 : 55 PM.

He sighed.

Actually, he didn't want to attend that party. He couldn't reject it because it is his bestfriend's party.

After take a long way, Niko slower his car's speed and get into house's terrace. Yeah, It's Niko's house.

Niko enters his fucking large backyard and parking his car in there. There are so much workshop equipment in there. And his backyard is fenced by cement as high as two meters.

Niko gets off his car, and then he takes out his key house from his uniform pocket.

He unlock his back door slowly. Silence and darkness greet him quickly. Niko turn light on and goes to his bedroom.

In his bedroom, he sees one of his project which is failure, the project is make a humanoid robot or as known as android. Niko always tried it, but it's failed. He just about give up on his project.

Niko sighed and laying in his bed.

.

.

.

.

Niko is in his terrace now. He looks into the night sky with thousands stars in there.

"Did you know, Colonel? I didn't want meet my children, but it doesn't mean I didn't miss them. I really miss them, and I want to meet them. But, I can't find, meet and hug them with myself." Niko talked to himself. His eyes teary when looks to the the sky.

At a glance, Niko saw a strange thing like meteor passed in the sky quickly. He closes his eyes and wished.

 _'I hope there is a thing which could make me meet my children without-.'_

 **BAAMMM!**

There is something crashed into the land and made a very loud sound. Even the distance is far enough, Niko could hear it clearly. He looks toward sound source. He seesa small light which seems like fire from that thing.

"What the hell is that?"

Niko run to that thing with a flashlight in his hand.

.

.

.

.

Niko stop running while he is close enough to that strange item. It is so big, looks broken, and partly missing. Niko looks around, that thing made a pit around it. It isn't deep, but the size is very large.

 _'What the hell is this? A spaceship?'_

Spaceship? What a fool opinion. But, in one billions galaxy and one hundred billions planet in the cosmos, it's not impossible, is it?

Niko is closing that thing until he is getting mired to that pit. Niko goes around it and try to looks inside it. But, before it happens, he sees a another strange thing near that spaceship.

Niko sees every inch of that thing. It has legs, body, hands, and head. But, it all was made by metal. Likes a robot.

 _'Robot? Alien Robot?'_

Niko approach it slowly.

"Urghh.." That robot groaned in pain.

 _'My Godness! He is alive.'_ Niko was shocked when heard that.

Niko stay away from the robot. But, he approach the robot again, because he knows that the robot is injured.

"You okay?" A stupid question came out from Niko's mouth. Everyone know that he is not okay.

Niko goes around the robot, he can sees the robot's posture clearly with his flashlight. The robot with red and blue colors and 8" meters height. And he can sees some damaged part at the robot's body.

Niko climbs the robot and stands on his chest so that he can talk to the robot clearly.

"Oh man, you hurt really bad." Niko touched the robot's chest which can be said it is badly damaged.

"What the hell is happening to you?"

"I- I don't know."

Niko was shocked when heard that robot talked to him. That alien robot can talk to him. Seriously, how can it talked with confused emotion like that?

 _'I think he is not made by human.'_

"Your legs look fine. Could you get up?"

"Yes.." Hearing that answer, Niko get down from the robot.

"Let's go to my house, I can fix you in there. I will lead the way." Niko is wating for the robot getting up. It is long enough, because even his legs look fine, he is hard to get up.

After the robot has stood perfectly, Niko start led the robot to his house. The going was long enough because the robot walked slowly and fell many times. But, Niko keep patient to led the way.

.

.

.

.

Niko opens his eyes, he touchs his head which is a little dizzy. He looks around and realizes that he is in his bedroom. Niko glances to his clock shows 7 : 03 AM.

"Thanks god, today is Sunday." Niko sighed and get up from his bed.

He looks in the full length mirror, showing all of Niko's body. His black hair looks so disordered, and he is still using his military uniform.

Niko feels so tired. He is trying to remember what was happening in the last night. He remember that he invinted a strange alien robot to fixed. But, it's just a dream for him. Niko don't care about it, and then, he go to bathroom to clean up his body.

.

.

.

.

Niko has changed his suit. He is wearing shorts with pocket at left and right, black T-shirt, and black gloves.

He goes to his backyard, a place for engineering for him.

He opens his back door and sees a fucking big robot sitting on his backyard. Niko was shocked when he saw it. His eyes wide, his body is sweating. Niko rubbing his eyes and still looks that robot. Niko slaps his face but it was vain. Niko still try to awaken his mind, he even almost hit his head against the wall.

Niko walks backward slowly, but he stop it while the robot stare at him. He don't dare to move. That stare likes Medusa's staring which makes him petrify.

It's not a dream, not an illusion, and an imagination.

It's real. And that f*cking alien robot is real.

"H-hi.."

This is insane.

This is FUCKING INSANE!

Seriously, that robot greeted Niko.

Niko thinks that he should goes to psychiatric hospital right now.

 **To Be Continued..**

 **Note: I have told you. I'm not native english. So please forgive me if you found some false grammars and don't forgot to tell me about it.**

 **This story 10% is inspirating in TFP when Optimus forgot himself. Maybe there are some refrences from Bayformers. I DONT FOLLOW G1 AND ALL OF TF SERIES EXCEPT THE LIVE ACTS.**

 **TY for reading my fic. Don't forget to give me a reviews.**

 **And for Indonesia who read this fic, there is ID version of this fic. If want to read it, you can go to my wattpad account'AeriaCatZ'. It has updated 3 part of this fic. And, there are something different at ID version. It's because ID version is an original.  
**


End file.
